Sen nocy letniej
by cooky77
Summary: Od zniknięcia Czarnego Pana mija pięć lat. Harry Potter mieszka u wujostwa nieświadomy faktu, że to właśnie od niego zależeć będzie los całego czarodziejskiego świata. Tymczasem Severus Snape przygotowuje się do realizacji międzyszkolnego i międzynarodowego projektu poświęconego najsilniejszym truciznom ostatniej dekady. A wszystko oczywiście pod czujnym okiem dyrektora…
**SEN NOCY LETNIEJ**

Właściwie nie bardzo wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Znajdował się w jakimś dziwnym stanie; ni to półśnie, ni zamroczeniu. Czuł się lekko i radośnie. Pozbawiony trosk, pozbawiony celu, egzystował na samym skraju świadomości i było mu z tym bardzo dobrze. Świat wokół wydawał się nierealny. Niby prawdziwy, a jednak odległy, dziwnie obcy. Światła ulicznych latarni zlewały się w jedno, migotały, ciemniały. Zachwiał się niebezpiecznie i tylko dzięki podtrzymującej go dłoni zachował równowagę. Ktoś prowadził go. Dokąd? Nie miał pojęcia, lecz poddał się bezwolnie, skoncentrowany na subtelnej woni piżma, która powoli, lecz nieubłaganie przejmowała kontrolę zarówno nad ciałem jak i umysłem.

Szmer rozmowy, echo kroków rozbrzmiewające w niewielkiej przestrzeni, trzaśnięcie drzwi. Wszystko rejestrował z opóźnieniem. Dźwięki dobiegały do niego zniekształcone i nawet gdyby chciał, nie potrafiłby prawidłowo zinterpretować ich źródła. Potem były schody. Mnóstwo schodów. Musiał trzymać się poręczy. Ktoś jednak wciąż nad nim czuwał. Stanowcze ramię obejmowało jego plecy i unosiło go wciąż wyżej i wyżej. A potem poczuł silne pchnięcie, nogi natrafiły na niespodziewaną przeszkodę i upadł jak długi. Wylądował na czymś miękkim i sprężystym, co uginało się lekko pod jego ciężarem. Poczuł zawroty głowy. Nagle owionął go znajomy zapach piżma. Silniejszy niż do tej pory. Jeszcze bardziej zniewalający. Otworzył szeroko oczy, starając się rozpoznać twarz unoszącą się tuż ponad nim. W mroku dostrzegał jedynie niewyraźny zarys czyjejś sylwetki. Osoba ta zdawała się falować, rozpływać i scalać ponownie. Może nie było jej tu wcale?

Poczuł delikatny dotyk. Lekki niczym piórko. Zaledwie opuszki palców przesuwające się po jego ciele wzdłuż klatki piersiowej. Zatrzymały się gdzieś w okolicy szyi, łaskocząc delikatną skórę. Wycofały się, powędrowały aż do brzucha i wróciły, by chwycić guzik koszuli. Jeden szybki ruch i kołnierzyk rozchylił się lekko. Eteryczne palce sięgnęły po kolejny guzik i rozprawiły się z nim równie łatwo jak z poprzednim, zaledwie muskając obnażony fragment skóry. To było przyjemne. Przygryzając wargę, oczekiwał na ciąg dalszy i doczekał się. Guzik po guziku jego koszula przestawała bronić dostępu do pokrytego gęsią skórką ciała.

W niespodziewanym przebłysku świadomości dotarło do niego, co się z nim dzieje. Nie chciał tego. Nie w taki sposób. Usiłował protestować, lecz jego język plątał się, ze ściśniętego gardła wydobył jedynie nieartykułowany dźwięk. Uniósł ciężkie niczym z ołowiu dłonie, chcąc uniemożliwić nieznajomej osobie dokończenie dzieła. Czyjeś dłonie chwyciły go za nadgarstki i uniosły obie ręce ponad głowę, przycisnęły je do materaca. Jednocześnie ciepłe ciało przylgnęło do jego klatki piersiowej. Poczuł napierające na niego miękkie piersi. Kobieta. Bez dwóch zdań. Zdążył się nawet zdziwić, wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, jak nieoczekiwanie silne były te damskie dłonie. Jednocześnie pachnące piżmem włosy zalały jego twarz, a gorące usta chwyciły płatek ucha. Jęknął zdesperowany, jeszcze gotów do walki, spięty, choć właściwie obezwładniony, a potem poczuł, jak ostre zęby zatapiają się w delikatnej skórze jego ucha, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż całego ciała i przestał myśleć cokolwiek. Gdzieś na dnie umysłu brzęczał jeszcze ostrzegawczy dzwonek, lecz ciało już wybiegało naprzód, za nic mając rozwagę i opanowanie. Jęknął ponownie, lecz tym razem nie był to wyraz sprzeciwu.

Usta powędrowały wzdłuż linii szczęki i dotarły do jego ust. Zagościły tu chwilę, dając jedynie przedsmak tego, co faktycznie mogły ofiarować. Uścisk na nadgarstkach zelżał, lecz nie zniknął całkowicie, jakby kobieta nie była pewna, czy może go oswobodzić. Nie zrobił żadnego gestu świadczącego o tym, że będzie dalej walczył. Wyraźnie uspokojona rozluźniła uchwyt, teraz jej drobne ręce spoczywały płasko na tych większych, dotąd zaciśniętych kurczowo, a teraz już rozluźnionych. Dotykała lekko wnętrze jego dłoni, od opuszków palców poczynając, badała każdy odcisk, zgrubienie i bliznę. Niezwykle zmysłowym ruchem wplotła swoje palce pomiędzy jego. Zareagował odruchowo, oddając uścisk, lecz niemal natychmiast cofnęła dłonie, powoli przesunęła je wzdłuż jego przedramion, ramion, aż do klatki piersiowej. Potem uniosła się lekko i powróciła do przerwanej wcześniej czynności. Pozostał z rękoma ponad głową, bojąc się nawet poruszyć, by zbyt gwałtownym gestem nie zakłócić magii chwili. Słyszał swój urywany oddech i szelest tkaniny rozsuwanej zdecydowanie na boki. Znów poczuł dotyk opuszków palców, teraz już na gołej skórze. Kreśliły koła, systematycznie, niespiesznie, od obojczyków, wzdłuż żeber, wokół pępka.

Dotyk urwał się gwałtownie. Zaskoczony poderwał głowę, wpatrując się w mrok. Była tam. Mógłby przysiąc, że widzi błyszczące w ciemności oczy. Uniosła ręce nad głowę. W nagłej ciszy dźwięk upadającej na podłogę szaty zabrzmiał wręcz absurdalnie. Podeszła bliżej, opierając na materacu kolano, a potem przenosząc na nie ciężar ciała. Zapach znów przybrał na sile. Uzależniał jak narkotyk. Chłonął go każdą swoją cząsteczką. Przygryzł nerwowo wargę, gdy powolnym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem uniosła drugie kolano i umieściła je pomiędzy jego udami, zmuszając go do lekkiego rozsunięcia nóg. Pochyliła się, uginając lekko ramiona i znów go pocałowała. Lekko, jakby z wahaniem. Musnęła ustami jego wargi. Najpierw górną potem dolną, wyraźnie się z nim drażniąc. Bardziej wyczuł, niż zobaczył, że się uśmiecha. I mógłby przysiąc, że jest to uśmiech iście szatański.

Uniosła dłoń i powiodła palcem po jego wargach. Jej dotyk zdawał się parzyć. Nacisnęła lekko; odczytał niemą sugestię, by rozchylił usta. Posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Uśmiechnęła się z tryumfem, mrucząc z zadowolenia. Tym razem pocałowała go naprawdę. Jej język zatańczył na krawędzi zębów, ześlizgnął z nich i powędrował dalej. Odpowiedział tym samym. Całowała z wprawą, namiętnie, lecz bez pośpiechu. Wyraźnie cieszyła się z każdego pomruku wydobywającego się z głębi jego gardła. Smakowała jak pełnia lata; słońcem, wiatrem i tajemnicą. Może była właśnie letnim snem?

Wciąż leżał bez ruchu, obezwładniony mocą tajemniczej kobiety. Pijany jej zapachem, zamroczony smakiem. Bezbronny, odsłonięty, odarty z wszystkich krępujących go masek. Niczym pierwotny człowiek poddawał się przemożnej sile, która wytyczała jego drogę. Nie potrafił się przeciwstawić. I już nie chciał. Pragnął tego zapachu, dotyku w ciemności, ciepła jej ciała. A ona doskonale wiedziała, dokąd zmierza i bezbłędnie sterowała jego ciałem i duszą. Jej ręce, nagle pewne i pozbawione początkowej subtelności, zsunęły się powoli po jego klatce piersiowej w dół. Oderwała się od jego ust, zaraz potem poczuł jej język wyznaczający skomplikowany szlak wzdłuż szyi, jednocześnie jej ręka spoczęła na jego kolanie. Zaledwie na chwilę, bo zaraz powędrowała w górę uda. Przemyślanym, nieznośnie powolnym ruchem.

Wstrzymał oddech w oczekiwaniu. Poruszyła lekko biodrami, ocierając się o niego. Był pewien, że ogarniające go napięcie wkrótce go zabije. Chyba, że ona wcześniej zareaguje. Zareagowała. Zapięcie spodni, podobnie jak wcześniej koszuli, nie sprawiało jej żadnej trudności. Zmieniła pozycję, obejmując go udami. Jęknął przeciągle i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie na to czekała. Znieruchomiała na chwilę, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana uzyskanym efektem, potem zakołysała się miarowo, na razie niespiesznie. Kolejny jęk uciekł z jego gardła i tym razem nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dotknięciem jej. Przesunął dłonie wzdłuż jej ramion, objął pochylone plecy. Wymknęła się jego palcom, odchyliła do tyłu, kołysząc rytmicznie biodrami. Wyciągnął dłonie trochę na oślep, dosięgnął piersi. Były drobne, ale jędrne. Doskonale pasowały kształtem do jego dłoni. Zrobił więc z nich użytek. Gładził gładką, niemal aksamitną skórę, wodził kciukami wokół sterczących dumnie sutków. Nagle jego ręce zostały zepchnięte stanowczo na materac. Kobieta całkowicie panowała nad sytuacją. To ona dyktowała warunki. Znieruchomiała i pomyślał mętnie, że chce go ukarać za zuchwalstwo, lecz trwało to tylko chwilę. Widocznie i ona nie mogła już dłużej czekać

Przyspieszyła. Ciszę nocy wypełniały teraz dwa chrapliwe, urywane oddechy. Chwycił rękoma jej biodra i teraz już pozwoliła mu na to. Pochyliła się zupełnie nisko i pocałowała go po raz kolejny. Z prawdziwą pasją. A potem jednym płynnym ruchem przewróciła się na plecy i pociągnęła go za sobą, nareszcie oddając mu kontrolę. Poczuł całe jej ciało. Spoczywało pod nim kruche, a jednocześnie silne, spragnione, gotowe na wszystko. Oplatała go rękoma, obejmowała udami, pachnące piżmem włosy rozsypały się wokoło. Czuł się, jakby tonął. Miał wrażenie, że zmiażdży ją swoim ciężarem, lecz ona nie miała takich obaw. Teraz ona westchnęła, poczuł jej paznokcie wbijające się w plecy. W tej chwili już nie mógłby się powstrzymać. To byłoby po prostu niemożliwe. Poczuł, jak delikatnie poruszyła się pod nim i on odpowiedział na prowokację. Znaleźli jeden wspólny rytm, prowadzący do gwiazd. Coraz szybciej i szybciej, do zatracenia. Krzyknęła i on chyba krzyczał razem z nią. Zdawałoby się, że bez końca.

Drżał, dławił się własnym oddechem. Znów słaby, znów bezbronny. Leżał wtulony w jej szyję, czuł wyraźnie przyspieszone bicie jej serca. Obejmowała go ramionami z niespotykaną siłą. Jej dłonie wędrowały leniwie wzdłuż jego pleców, od pośladków do karku, prześlizgiwały się pomiędzy splątanymi włosami, odgarniając je z twarzy, błądziły po szorstkich policzkach, by zaraz potem objąć ramiona. Nigdy jeszcze nie czuł czegoś takiego. Z żadną kobietą. Błogie zmęczenie zaczęło powoli przejmować nad nim kontrolę. Nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie, jego ciałem wstrząsnął suchy szloch. Zupełnie idiotyczna reakcja. Objęła go mocniej, głaszcząc czule jego czoło i szepcząc słowa ukojenia. Matka i nierządnica w jednym ciele. Poddał się jej po raz kolejny. Najwyraźniej znała i rozumiała go lepiej niż on sam. Odpłynął, kołysany miarowym szmerem ich wspólnego oddechu.

 **oooOooo**

Obudził się z bólem głowy. Właściwie ból to mało powiedziane; miał wrażenie, że jego czaszka za moment eksploduje. Jęknął, wciskając odruchowo twarz w poduszkę. Ostatni raz czuł coś podobnego, gdy świętował po zaliczeniu Owutemów. Młody i głupi nie chciał wyjść przed kolegami na słabeusza. Dlatego pił równo z nimi i niestety prędko okazało się, że nie jest tak wytrzymały, jakby sobie życzył. Całe szczęście, że towarzysze również nie byli zbyt wytrenowali; działanie alkoholu odbiło się i na nich, może tylko odrobinę później. Od tamtego czasu starał się unikać niekontrolowanego picia, które, wiedział to z doświadczenia, mogłoby doprowadzić do niepożądanego zachowania, a już szczególnie nie robił tego w miejscu publicznym. Owszem, zdarzyło mu się kilka razy nieco przeholować, zawsze jednak działo się to w bezpiecznym zaciszu prywatnych kwater, z daleka od wścibskich oczu przypadkowych obserwatorów. Nawet skrzaty miały w takich chwilach zakaz odwiedzania jego azylu. Po prostu nie chciał, by ktokolwiek oglądał go w stanie upojenia. Sądząc po intensywności doznań bólowych oraz gwałtownej reakcji na przecież niezbyt mocne światło słoneczne, doszedł do wniosku, że tym razem zdecydowanie pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele. Jakoś jednak nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie powodu, dla którego sięgnął po alkohol. Ba, nie przypominał sobie nawet samego momentu spotkania z butelką, co szczerze mówiąc zdarzyło mu się po raz pierwszy. Do tej pory znosił ciężkie chwile z pokorą, zawsze całkowicie świadomy przyczyny cierpienia. Trochę zastanowił go fakt, że w ustach nie odczuwał tak charakterystycznego dla kaca dyskomfortu. Nie dokuczało mu pragnienie. Nie pasowało mu to do obrazu dotychczasowych poalkoholowych poranków. Było coś jeszcze. Coś nieuchwytnego, co wymykało się osłabionej obecnie percepcji…

Zamarł nagle, w jednej chwili nabierając pewności, że dzieje się coś niedobrego. Coś, co nie powinno mieć miejsca. Zapach… Sypialnia w lochach zawsze przesycona była wonią kurzu, pergaminu i starych książek, a poduszka pachniała jego własnym potem, ewentualnie wodą po goleniu, ale nigdy damskimi perfumami. Uniósł lekko głowę tak, by mógł jedynie rzucić okiem na pokój. Zamarł ponownie. Bo to nie była jego sypialnia. Usiadł gwałtownie. Głowa eksplodowała bólem. Skulił się, chowając twarz w dłoniach i czekając, aż ustaną zawroty głowy. Jednocześnie zarejestrował fakt, że jest kompletnie nagi. Tylko co do ciężkiej cholery robi nagi w obcym pokoju? Chwileczkę… Jego ubranie… Różdżka! Gdzie jest jego różdżka? Rozejrzał się gorączkowo. Czarne szaty spoczywały w artystycznym nieładzie na podłodze wokół łóżka, a na nocnym stoliku leżał spokojnie bezcenny kawałek drewna. Chwycił go drżącymi palcami i jeszcze raz rozejrzał się, tym razem celując różdżką wokoło, jakby zza jakiegoś sprzętu mógł wyleźć niespodziewany wróg. Inna sprawa, że gdyby ktoś faktycznie na niego czyhał, miał dość czasu, by się z nim rozprawić. Był sam. Opadł bezwładnie na łóżko, starając się zebrać myśli.

Co tu robił? Jak się tu dostał? Stan pościeli sugerował niezbicie, że nie był tu sam, a unoszący się w powietrzu delikatny już teraz zapach piżma podpowiadał mu, że była z nim kobieta. Problem w tym, że kompletnie jej nie pamiętał. Podobnie jak większości wczorajszego wieczora. Był pewien, że tuż po południu wyprawił się do Hogsmeade. Miał powitać i sprowadzić do szkoły przybywającego z Brazylii mistrza eliksirów. Zadanie to zlecił mu Dumbledore. Gość, podobnie jak Snape, nauczał w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa i wysłanie z tą misją Severusa nawet jemu samemu wydawało się logiczne. Żywił nawet pewną nadzieję, że wreszcie będzie mógł porozmawiać z kimś na swoim poziomie. Pamiętał również, że gość spóźniał się znacznie, a że pogoda tego dnia była wyjątkowo kapryśna, niezmiernie zirytowany postanowił odwiedzić pub Pod Trzema Miotłami, by przeczekać kolejną już tego dnia ulewę. Przy barze ktoś wpadł na niego, omal nie zbijając go z nóg. Nieostrożny klient zniknął równie nagle jak się pojawił, a on sam, teraz już wściekły, usiadł przy stole ze szklaneczką ognistej whisky. Potem film mu się urwał.

Nie miał pojęcia jak opuścił lokal ani tym bardziej jak znalazł się w tym pokoju. Miał jakieś mgliste przebłyski. Ktoś ciągnął go za ramię, ktoś go rozbierał, a potem… Na Merlina, aż sapnął z irytacji, bo obrazy, które pozostały w jego skołowanym umyśle świadczyły o tym, że aktywnie uczestniczył w… No właśnie, w czym? Akt płciowy, cholera, zbliżenie fizyczne mężczyzny i kobiety. To właśnie miało miejsce. Już dawno temu przestał być niewinny i podobne sytuacje przyjmował jako rzecz zupełnie naturalną. Nie aż tak znowu często, ale jednak… Tylko że zazwyczaj wiedział, z kim idzie do łóżka. I zazwyczaj robił to całkowicie świadomie, a tym razem nie miał tej pewności. Za to bardzo niechętnie zaczął dopuszczać do siebie świadomość, że tym razem było inaczej. Było… No dobra, było wspaniale. Musiał to przyznać, choć wciąż nie pamiętał osoby, z którą dzielił te wyjątkowe chwile. Za to teraz czuł się naprawdę podle. Nienawidził utraty kontroli, a wczorajszego wieczora został jej pozbawiony w niezwykle bezpardonowy sposób. No cóż, był całkowicie świadomy tego, co się wydarzyło, choć nie potrafił zrozumieć, czemu w ogóle dopuścił do takiej sytuacji? Chyba, że ktoś podstępnie rzucił na niego klątwę. Tylko po co? W jakim celu? Kto byłby aż tak zdesperowany, by go uwieść? Samo zaklęcie również stanowiło dla niego zagadkę. Przychodził mu na myśl jedynie Imperius. Sęk w tym, że mógł dokładnie opisać jak czuje się człowiek pod jego działaniem, bo sam tego kiedyś doświadczył. I były to odczucia zupełnie inne od tych, które pozostały mu z wczorajszej nocy. Może więc jakaś modyfikacja?

Postanowił w końcu ruszyć się z miejsca. Wciąż ściskając w dłoni różdżkę, zwlókł się z łóżka, owinął w miarę szczelnie prześcieradłem i podszedł do okna. Ostrożnie odchylił błękitną zasłonkę, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. W pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznał wąskiej uliczki. Dopiero gdy nieco się wychylił, uświadomił sobie, że wciąż znajduje się w Hogsmeade, tyle że na samych peryferiach wioski. Przemieścił się więc zaledwie o kilka przecznic. Odetchnął z ulgą, bo zaczynał już odczuwać obawę, że w stanie nieświadomości został przeniesiony w jakiś odległy rejon kraju. Jeszcze raz wyjrzał za okno, skupiając się dokładniej na obecnej lokalizacji, a następnie powiódł wzrokiem po wyraźnie wysłużonych sprzętach stanowiących wyposażenie pokoju. Już wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. W małym, tanim i prawdę powiedziawszy nieco obskurnym hoteliku. Zdarzyło mu się we wczesnej młodości, gdy chronicznie cierpiał na brak gotówki, nocować w owym przybytku. Nie przypuszczał nawet, że teraz, gdy posiadał przyzwoitą posadę, konto w banku, a przede wszystkim solidny autorytet, wyląduje tu ponownie. W dodatku w takich okolicznościach…

Należało teraz wrócić do Hogwartu i spróbować jakoś usystematyzować wydarzenia. Nie wspominając już o raczej nieprzyjemnej rozmowie z dyrektorem, któremu musiał wytłumaczyć się z kilkunastogodzinnej absencji. Powinien więc doprowadzić się do porządku. Ruszył na poszukiwanie łazienki. Znalazł ją za uchylonymi drzwiami. Zawsze uważał, że nawet najlepsze zaklęcie czyszczące nie jest w stanie zastąpić prysznica. Odkręcił wodę i wszedł pod gorący strumień. Od razu poczuł się lepiej i choć jego pamięć wciąż przypominała ser szwajcarski, to przynajmniej ból głowy nieco zelżał. Pomyślał tęsknie o małym kryształowym flakoniku, wypełnionym jakże użytecznym eliksirem, spoczywającym bezpiecznie na dnie jego podręcznego składziku z eliksirami. Składziku w jego własnym salonie w lochach. To kolejny powód, by jak najszybciej dostał się do zamku. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie osuszające, po którym jego włosy zawsze wyglądały idiotycznie. Nigdy wcześniej się tym nie przejmował, nie zamierzał więc i tym razem. Przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze. Był bledszy niż zwykle, a fakt ten potęgował dodatkowo ciemny zarost, który jak co rano wypełzł na jego policzki. Bez magicznej brzytwy musiał posiłkować się różdżką, choć podobnie jak w przypadku prysznica, do pozbywania się z twarzy niechcianego owłosienia wolał tradycyjne rozwiązanie.

Odświeżony pozbierał z podłogi wszystkie części garderoby. Systematycznie zapinał liczne guziki i guziczki, odnotowując przy okazji, że żadnego nie brakuje. Kiedy zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, wyglądał już tak jak zwykle: opanowany, sztywny, rzucający zimne spojrzenia. Jednym słowem: postrach uczniów i nie tylko. Bez pośpiechu zszedł po schodach i skierował się w stronę recepcji. Zza wysokiego kontuaru wychynął niechlujny czarodziej. Ten sam co kiedyś, teraz dodatkowo obciążony bagażem minionych lat. Miał siwe, sterczące we wszystkich kierunkach włosy, lekko zezowate, bladoniebieskie oczy i nerwowe palce, które nawet przez chwilę nie przestawały się poruszać. Wędrowały w nieco chaotycznym tańcu wzdłuż odrapanego blatu, ściskały wyskubane pióro lub mięły poły wyświechtanej, poplamionej szaty.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Snape - zaczął z przymilnym, nieco obłudnym uśmieszkiem - Jak minęła noc? Mam nadzieję, że jest pan zadowolony z obsługi?

Snape zmierzył go chłodnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem, starając się wyłapać z jego głosu fałszywe tony. Czy ten półgłówek właśnie coś sugerował? Mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie, lecz na jego twarzy wciąż pozostał nieprzyjemny grymas.

\- Pańska towarzyszka opuściła pokój wczesnym rankiem. Poleciła, by pod żadnym pozorem panu nie przeszkadzać...

Lekki tik, delikatne, tłumione drgnięcie kącika ust recepcjonisty spowodowało, że w Severusie zagotowała się krew. Skurwiel najwidoczniej dobrze się bawił i to jego kosztem. A to oznaczało, że wiedział trochę więcej niż mistrz eliksirów. Powziął decyzję w przeciągu ułamka sekundy. Błyskawicznym ruchem wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę i wycelował ją w niczego niespodziewającego się recepcjonistę

\- Legilimens.

Mężczyzna zatoczył się do tyłu i wpadł na ścianę z wyrazem całkowitego zaskoczenia na twarzy. Snape pochylił się niżej i spojrzał w wytrzeszczone dziko oczy. Umysł tego człowieka przywodził na myśl jedno słowo: chaos. Tysiące myśli przebiegały przez jego głowę nieuporządkowanym strumieniem. Snape przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, mocniej skoncentrował na tym jednym interesującym go wspomnieniu. Znalazł je wreszcie, przyciągnął do siebie, zanurzył się w nim. To, co zobaczył, nie podobało mu się. Patrzył na siebie samego. Zataczał się jak pijany, potknął o próg i prawdopodobnie przewróciłby się, gdyby nie pomoc drobnej, otulonej w podróżną pelerynę postaci, która obejmowała go wpół. Razem podeszli do kontuaru. Kobieta otulona peleryną pochyliła się lekko, spod szerokiego kaptura wysunęły się niesforne pszeniczne loki. Drobna dłoń odgarnęła je na bok, lecz nawet wówczas jej twarz kryła się w rzucanym przez kaptur cieniu.

\- Dobry wieczór, szanowny panie - powiedziała z obcym akcentem. - Piękny dziś mamy wieczór, nie uważa pan?

\- Zaiste, piękny… - wyjąkał wyraźnie zszokowany recepcjonista. Rzucił okiem na ulicę, nad którą znów zbierały się ciemne chmury. Po czym odchrząknął i powrócił wzrokiem do swej rozmówczyni. - Czym mogę państwu służyć?

\- Pokojem? - W jej głosie dało się wyczuć lekkie rozbawienie. - Jeśli to nie problem.

\- Ależ skąd… - Obrzucił ich badawczym spojrzeniem. - Życzą sobie państwo…

\- Dwuosobowy. Na jedną noc.

\- Łóżka pojedyncze, czy raczej…

\- A jak pan sądzi? - Jej głos stwardniał odrobinę, choć wciąż nie przestawała się uśmiechać.

\- Oczywiście. - Otworzył leżącą na blacie oprawioną w skórę księgę i przejechał palcem po kolumnie zapisanych koślawym pismem liczb i dat. - Sądzę, że ten powinien będzie państwu odpowiadać. Drugie piętro, pokój numer siedemnaście.

\- Doskonale. Płacę z góry.

\- Oczywiście - powtórzył. - Pani eee…

\- Snape - odpowiedziała bez zająknięcia nieznajoma.

\- Pani Snape… - Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, lecz po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się pełen zrozumienia uśmiech. - To będzie dwa geleony i siedem sykli.

Recepcjonista patrzył jak kobieta wyciąga spod peleryny aksamitną sakiewkę i odlicza konkretną kwotę, potem przeniósł wzrok na zupełnie pozbawioną wyrazu twarz Severusa.

\- Czy życzą sobie państwo jeszcze…

\- Dziękuję. Niczego więcej nam nie potrzeba - ucięła dalszą rozmowę.

Snape przełknął nerwowo ślinę, obserwując, jak jego wcześniejsze wcielenie poddaje się miękko dużo niższej i zapewne słabszej kobiecie. Jak idzie bezwolnie, prowadzony jej delikatną dłonią, aż oboje zniknęli w mroku klatki schodowej. Zazgrzytał zębami, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak cała sytuacja wyglądała w oczach tego mężczyzny. Oto on, szanowany profesor prestiżowej szkoły, zjawia się w raczej szemranym przybytku w towarzystwie nieznajomej i niezwykle bezpośredniej kobiety. I zachowuje się wobec niej tak ulegle… Jak nic folguje swoim pokręconym fantazjom. A recepcjonista przyzwyczajony do niewybrednych dziwactw swojej zwykłej klienteli i udobruchany brzęczącymi monetami wypełniającymi jego kieszeń nawet nie próbuje doszukiwać się w zachowaniu nauczyciela czegoś podejrzanego. Nie, żeby to było szczególnie zaskakujące. Musiał przecież przez tyle lat naoglądać się takich rzeczy, że teraz niełatwo go zaskoczyć. Ostatecznie to nie jego sprawa, jak kadra pedagogiczna Hogwartu spędza czas wolny.

Pozwolił wspomnieniom płynąć swobodnie dalej. Obce twarze, słowa, ludzie wchodzili i wychodzili z lokalu. Jakaś kobieta śmiała się, ktoś krzyczał, ktoś inny bełkotał w pijanym zwidzie. Śmieci. Potem znów wyłowił postać w pelerynie. Kobieta zbiegała lekko po schodach, powiewając połami płaszcza. Zanim znalazła się przed recepcją, zdążyła naciągnąć na głowę kaptur. Znów ujrzał jedynie burzę niesfornych loków i próbującą je poskromić szczupłą dłoń. Wyraźnie się śpieszyła. Na służalcze „dzień dobry" siedzącego za ladą mężczyzny odpowiedziała jedynie krótkim skinieniem głowy. Skierowała się do wyjścia, lecz w połowie drogi zawróciła, jakby nagle sobie o czymś przypomniała. O czymś albo o kimś…

\- Pan Snape został jeszcze w pokoju - powiedziała swobodnie. - Prosił, aby mu nie przeszkadzać. Mam nadzieję, że potraktuje pan sprawę z należytą dyskrecją… - zawiesiła znacząco głos. - Odpoczywa.

\- Rozumiem… - odpowiedział konspiracyjnym szeptem mężczyzna.

\- Nie wątpię - parsknęła. - Do widzenia. Miło było pana poznać.

Odwróciła się i już jej nie było. Wyszła. Po prostu wyszła, zostawiając go samego. Zabawiła się nim, wykorzystała i porzuciła jak zużyty przedmiot. Kim, do cholery, była? Co nią kierowało? Nie nastawała na jego życie. Był całkowicie bezbronny, lecz nie wyrządziła mu krzywdy. No powiedzmy. Przynajmniej fizycznie, bo jego stan psychiczny daleki był od normalności. Czuł się upokorzony, zażenowany, a przede wszystkim wściekły. Na nią i na siebie. Jak mógł dać się tak osaczyć? Już widział te drwiące miny jego znajomych. Kobieta? Uwiodła cię? Wbrew twojej woli? Biedaku, co ona ci zrobiła? O niedoczekanie! Nikt się o tym nie dowie. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć. Przecież coś takiego może całkowicie zrujnować jego pieprzoną reputację.

Inna sprawa, że mogła mieć ukryty motyw. Ale jaki? Przyszła mu na myśl przeczytana jeszcze we wczesnej młodości mugolska powieść, której główną bohaterką była kobieta – szpieg. Wykorzystywała łóżko do zdobywania poufnych informacji. Prychnął zniesmaczony. Sam był szpiegiem, lecz nigdy nie posunął się do takiego rozwiązania. Ale kobiety bywały nieobliczalne, a przez to niezwykle niebezpieczne. Czyim szpiegiem mogła być? Trudne pytanie. Zdążył już w swoim życiu narazić się temu i owemu, ale jego wrogowie nie należeli do osób subtelnych i jeśli mieli do niego jakieś żale, występowali przeciwko niemu zupełnie jawnie. Wielu chętnie umieściłoby go w murach Azkabanu. Wielu tego próbowało, a jednak był wolny. Byli też dawni współpracownicy, zwolennicy Czarnego Pana. Ci, owszem, mogli mieć i zapewne mieli wątpliwości co do jego lojalności, ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, aby któryś z nich mógł podrzucić mu do łóżka taką atrakcyjną pluskwę. Tak więc to kolejny ślepy zaułek.

Cofnął różdżkę, prostując się, blady z wściekłości. Recepcjonista osunął się bezwładnie po ścianie. Wyglądał jakby nie mógł zaczerpnąć oddechu, jego twarz spurpurowiała. A potem ocknął się nagle i wciągnął w płuca potężny haust powietrza.

\- Jak śmiesz! - wyrzęził. - Nie wolno ci! Poskarżę się…

Mężczyzna nie zdążył dokończyć swej groźby. Snape ponownie uniósł różdżkę.

\- Obliviate.

W jednej sekundzie zapanowała cisza. Recepcjonista zamarł z palcem wyciągniętym oskarżycielsko w kierunku Severusa, jego twarz przybrała charakterystyczny bezmyślny wyraz. Potem jego ramię opadło wolno, cały jakby zapadł się w sobie. Snape nie zamierzał czekać, aż mężczyzna się ocknie. Rzucił mu ostatnie pogardliwe spojrzenie, obrócił się na pięcie, furkocząc połami szaty i czym prędzej, zanim ktoś postronny zainteresuje się niecodzienna sytuacją, pomaszerował w kierunku drzwi.

Wypadł na ulicę. Prosto w słoneczny, rześki poranek. Szybkim krokiem skierował się ku głównej alei. Nie chciał, by widziano go w pobliżu hoteliku. Wczoraj nie miał na to wpływu, dziś wolał, by nikt nie łączył jego osoby z niewątpliwie podrzędnym przybytkiem. Teraz wrócić do Hogwartu. Zażyć cudowną miksturę na ból głowy i ugłaskać niewątpliwie wzburzonego dyrektora. Dokładnie w tej kolejności. Nie rozglądając się na boki, pomaszerował rozmokłą nieco drogą w kierunku zamku. Pocieszającym był jedynie fakt, że dziś była sobota. Przynajmniej nie spóźnił się na żadną lekcję.

 **oooOooo**

Sobotni poranek w Hogwarcie ma swoje zalety. Jedną z nich są niewątpliwie puste korytarze. Powiedzmy względnie puste, bo zawsze znajdzie się jakiś nawiedzony skowronek, zmierzający w stronę biblioteki lub szkolnych błoni, ale większość uczniów wykorzystuje fakt, że mogą bezkarnie poleniuchować w zaciszu własnych sypialni lub pokoju wspólnego.

Severus przemknął niepostrzeżenie do lochów. Eliksir, jak zawsze, zdziałał cuda. Ściskał w dłoni kryształowy flakonik, ciesząc się uczuciem błogiej ulgi. Ile już razy podręczny składzik przywracał go do stanu używalności? Z westchnieniem odstawił buteleczkę na stolik i w zamyśleniu potarł policzek. Musi wziąć się w garść i stawić czoło pryncypałowi. Teraz, kiedy wściekłe pulsowanie wewnątrz czaszki ustąpiło, mógł wreszcie porządnie przemyśleć całą sytuację. Wyszedł na spotkanie gościa i zniknął na całą noc. Już pomijając fakt, że nie wypełnił polecenia przełożonego i nie dopełnił obowiązku, co stało się z tym gościem? Dotarł do szkoły sam, czy również przepadł w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach? Cholera, tylko tego by brakowało.

Wiedząc, że nie może dłużej zwlekać, powlókł się na siódme piętro. Kiedy tylko stanął przed kamiennym gargulcem, ten natychmiast ożył. Snape zmarszczył brwi, zdziwiony niepomiernie faktem, że przecież nie zdążył jeszcze podać hasła, lecz wtedy drzwi rozsunęły się na całą szerokość, ukazując stojącą za nimi Minerwę McGonagall.

\- Severusie, dobrze, że jesteś - powitała go. - Dyrektor chce się z tobą widzieć.

\- Dzień dobry - odrzekł ostrożnie. - Właśnie do niego idę. Coś się stało? - Wcale nie musiał udawać zaciekawienia.

\- Nasz gość zmienił termin przyjazdu. - Pokręciła głową. - Znowu. Naprawdę, jak można być aż tak niesłownym? Czy w tej Brazylii nikt nie szanuje czasu innych ludzi?

\- Jak to?

\- Wczoraj przysłała sowę. Dziś po prostu przyszła, tłumacząc, że po raz kolejny zmuszona była do zmiany swoich planów. - Westchnęła z rezygnacją. - W każdym razie już nie musisz kłopotać się odbieraniem jej z Hogsmeade. Sama znalazła drogę.

\- Ona?

Wpatrywał się w MacGonagall całkowicie zdezorientowany. Najwyraźniej jego zdolność percepcji nie wróciła jeszcze do normy. Kobieta dostrzegła jego zmieszanie. Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco.

\- Mistrz eliksirów z Brazylii, a raczej mistrzyni. Idź na górę. Albus wszystko ci wyjaśni.

Posłała mu pokrzepiający uśmiech i odeszła szybkim krokiem. Snape odprowadził ją zamyślonym spojrzeniem. W Hogwarcie działo się coś niezwykłego. Znikali udzie, a inni pojawiali się nagle i zupełnie niespodziewanie. Owszem, wiedział, że wieloletni profesor Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa z Brazylii miał ostatnio kłopoty ze zdrowiem i w związku z tym wysłał na półroczny kontrakt swojego asystenta. Decyzja zapadła niemal w ostatniej chwili. Ale, na wielkiego Salazara, to miał być asystent, nie asystentka! Chyba, że dyrektor brzydko zabawił się jego kosztem, zatajając tak istotną informację. Nagle zreflektował się, że stoi u stóp prowadzących do wieży schodów i powinien ruszyć się z miejsca, zanim strzegący wejścia gargulec rozmyśli się i zatrzaśnie mu przejście przed nosem. Ruszył w górę, przeskakując po kilka stopni na raz. Zapukał energicznie i słysząc słowa zaproszenia, pchnął ciężkie, drewniane drzwi.

\- O wilku mowa! Severusie, zapraszam do nas - zabrzmiał donośny głos Dumbledora.

„Wilk" dość niepewnie postąpił naprzód, rozglądając się bacznie po gabinecie. Dyrektor siedział za biurkiem. Nie wyglądał na szczególnie rozgniewanego czy zaniepokojonego. Już bardziej rozbawionego, co w tej sytuacji było nieco dziwne. Puścił do Severusa oko, po czym całą uwagę skierował na siedzącą naprzeciwko niego postać. Postać poruszyła się. Zza wysokiego oparcia fotela wyjrzała drobna twarz okolona niesfornymi lokami koloru blond.

\- Severus Snape? - Coś w głosie siedzącej w fotelu kobiety sprawiło, że mistrz eliksirów zesztywniał. Coś było nie tak, coś, czego nie potrafił sobie uświadomić. Wstała, uśmiechając się promiennie. - Wiele o panu słyszałam. Cieszę się, że wreszcie mogę pana poznać.

\- Doprawdy? Nie powinna pani wierzyć nawet w połowę tego, co o mnie mówią.

\- Proszę nie być takim skromnym. Pańska sława znacznie pana wyprzedza.

\- Pozwól, że przedstawię… - zagadnął uprzejmie Dumbledore. - To panna Alexandra Owens. Nasz oczekiwany i nieco spóźniony gość z Ameryki.

\- Ach, panna Owens… - Posłał dyrektorowi wymowne spojrzenie, jednocześnie wyraźnie zaakcentował słowo „panna". - Cóż za niespodzianka.

\- Proszę mówić mi Alex. - Kobieta ruszyła w jego stronę, wyciągając na powitanie drobną dłoń.

\- Więc to pani zastąpiła starego Pedro Chaweza?

\- Nie takiego starego - uściśliła. - Profesor Chawez dochodzi do siebie po smoczej grypie.

\- Czytałem o jego chorobie. To przykre…

\- Na szczęście zagrożenie już minęło.

Bezwiednie ujął jej rękę w swoją. Miała silny i zdecydowany uścisk dłoni, do tego wielkie, niebieskie i zdecydowanie figlarne oczy, piegi na nosie oraz niewielką, lecz wyraźną bliznę przecinającą górną wargę. O dziwo blizna ta wcale nie szpeciła. Przeciwnie, dodawała charakteru. Nie znał jej, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dopóki kobieta nie pochyliła się lekko w jego stronę i nie owionął go zapach jej perfum. To było niczym grom z nieba. Piżmo… O nie, o nie… Nie ona… Cholera jasna, tylko nie ona!

\- Severusie, wszystko w porządku? - zatroskał się dyrektor. - Zbladłeś.

\- Rzeczywiście - dołączyła Alexandra, wciąż nie puszczając jego dłoni. - Dobrze się pan czuje?

Tego już było za wiele. Jak ona śmie? Po tym, co zaserwowała mu wczoraj wieczorem, ma czelność odstawiać taką szopkę? Przychodzi tu, do gabinetu dyrektora i jak gdyby nigdy nic zgrywa dobrze ułożoną panienkę? Nawiasem mówiąc, grała wyśmienicie. Gdyby nie wspomnienia hotelarza, pewnie sam by się na to nabrał. Ale widział te wspomnienia. Wiedział, do czego jest zdolna. Ale i on był wyśmienitym aktorem. O tak. Być może te kilka lat spokoju stępiło jego czujność. Jego błąd. Głupi błąd, którego już więcej nie popełni.

\- Czuję się wyśmienicie, panno Owens - oznajmił chłodno, jedocześnie wreszcie oswobadzając swoją dłoń. - Cieszę się, że widzę panią całą i zdrową. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, miała pani zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością wczoraj wieczorem. Czy może się mylę?

\- Nie myli się pan - odpowiedziała śmiało. I chyba odrobinę wyzywająco.

\- Panna Owens przysłała sowę z informacją o zmianie terminu jej przyjazdu - wyjaśnił spokojnie Dumbledore. - Wiadomość dotarła do mnie, gdy już opuściłeś szkołę, Severusie. Oczywiście wysłałem wiadomość w ślad za tobą. Nie otrzymałeś jej?

\- Nie, dyrektorze. Nie otrzymałem - wycedził. - Widzę jednak, że nasz gość doskonale poradził sobie bez pomocy przewodnika.

\- To nie było trudne - wtrąciła kobieta. - Przez te wszystkie lata niewiele się tu zmieniło.

\- Słucham? - Uważał, by nie okazać zbyt wielkiego zaskoczenia. - Była już pani w tych stronach?

\- Oczywiście. - Uśmiechnęła się słodko. - Chodziłam tu do szkoły.

O tym również Dumbledore nawet słowem nie wspomniał. Nie, no oczywiście. Bo po co informować podwładnych o takich rzeczach? Przecież wcale nie muszą wiedzieć, z kim będą współpracować przez najbliższe pół roku? Snape zerknął na dyrektora, lecz ten tylko uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. Cholerny stary hipokryta. Na pewno dobrze bawił się całą sytuacją. Severus stwierdził, że robi mu się gorąco.

\- Doprawdy? - spytał, siląc się na spokój. - Sądziłem, że jest pani absolwentką Castelobruxo?

\- Ależ jestem. Owszem, uczęszczałam do Hogwartu, lecz gdy miałam czternaście lat, przeprowadziłam się w raz z rodzicami do Ameryki Południowej. Mój ojciec był ambasadorem - dodała wyjaśniająco.

Snape jeszcze raz przyjrzał się jej twarzy. Kolor włosów mogła zmienić, oczu już raczej nie. Do tego te piegi. Jakby dodać do tego zsuwające się na czubek nosa okulary… W jego mózgu zaczęła formować się wizja dziewczyny o mysich włosach, zerkającej na niego spoza opasłego tomiszcza. Ona, czy nie ona? Przesiadywała w bibliotece i udawała, że wcale na niego nie patrzy. Czerwieniła się za każdym razem, gdy ją na tym przyłapał. Strasznie go to irytowało. A potem, praktycznie z dnia na dzień, zniknęła. Usiłował przypomnieć sobie, w jakim była domu.

\- Krukonka? - zaryzykował.

\- Tak! - Rozpromieniła się. - Pamiętam pana z tamtego okresu. Muszę przyznać, że już wtedy mnie pan intrygował.

\- Niestety, ja nie pamiętam pani.

\- Cóż, chyba muszę zastanowić się czy to komplement, czy obelga.

\- Stwierdzenie faktu.

\- Ale jednak wie pan, do którego domu zostałam przydzielona.

\- Zgadywałem - wyjaśnił chłodno, czym momentalnie zgasił jej entuzjazm.

Splótł ręce za plecami i zwrócił się w stronę Domledore`a. Mężczyzna siedział spokojnie ze złożonymi dłońmi i sponad splecionych palców przyglądał się obojgu mistrzom eliksirów. Na jego twarzy malowało się łagodne zainteresowanie. Snape zdusił w sobie chęć przekleństwa. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się nieco ironicznie, a jego głos zabrzmiał przesadnie uprzejmie.

\- Dyrektorze, czy jest coś jeszcze, o czym powinienem się dowiedzieć? Wolałbym poznać wszystkie istotne informacje dotyczące naszego gościa już teraz. Niedomówienia z pewnością nie przysłużą się naszej współpracy.

\- Z pewnością, Severusie. - Mężczyzna dźwignął się z fotela i okrążywszy biurko, stanął obok nich. - Wybacz staremu człowiekowi tę drobną nieścisłość. Mam nadzieję, że nie wpłynie ona znacząco na wasze relacje. Byłaby to ogromna strata dla każdej ze stron.

\- Uroczy eufemizm, dyrektorze - stwierdził Severus kwaśno. - Wolałbym jednak twarde fakty.

\- Panie Snape - rzekła spokojnie kobieta - jeśli jest pan zainteresowany przebiegiem mojej edukacji, mogę panu powiedzieć, że zanim trafiłam do Hogwartu, uczęszczałam do mugolskiej szkoły w Londynie, ale we wczesnym dzieciństwie mieszkałam wraz z rodzicami również we Francji. Właściwie miałam duże szanse na rozpoczęcie nauki w Beauxbatons. Matka bardzo tego pragnęła. Niestety praca ojca wymagała od nas wszystkich dużej elastyczności i częstego przeprowadzania się w nowe miejsca. Oboje zaś nie wyobrażali sobie, żebym chodziła do szkoły zbyt oddalonej od ich aktualnego miejsca zamieszkania. To powinno wyjaśnić mój krótki pobyt w tej szacownej szkole. Ukończyłam Castelobruxo, a następnie zdecydowałam się na pozostanie w Brazylii i rozpoczęcie tam pracy. Ku wielkiemu smutkowi rodziców, którzy ponownie zmienili miejsce zamieszkania. Czy takie wyjaśnienia są dla pana satysfakcjonujące?

\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział wciąż tym samym ugrzecznionym tonem. - Nie oczekiwałem aż tak szczegółowej relacji.

\- Nie chciałabym, by pomyślał pan, że coś ukrywam. Mam także nadzieję, że nie zechce pan zarzucić mi niekompetencji?

\- Ależ skąd, drogie dziecko! - obruszył się Doumledore. - Nikt niczego takiego nie sugeruje. Pani dokonania są naprawdę imponujące. Nie może być inaczej, skoro zakwalifikowała się pani do programu. Muszę przyznać, że osobiście wiążę duże nadzieje z tym projektem. Oboje jesteście wybitni w swojej dziedzinie. Jestem przekonany, że współpraca tak błyskotliwych umysłów wyda na świat niezwykłe wręcz owoce. Severusie?

\- Zarekomendował panią profesor Chawez. To wystarczający list polecający - przyznał Snape, choć ton jego głosu oscylował teraz gdzieś wokół zera bezwzględnego.

\- Doskonale. - Kobieta zdawała się nie dostrzegać wrogości w całej postawie swego rozmówcy. Albo była wytrawną aktorką, albo zwykłą idiotką. - Naprawdę cieszę się na współpracę z panem.

\- Jestem zaszczycony - mruknął.

\- I o to właśnie chodzi! - ucieszył się Dumbledore. - Moi drodzy, wasz entuzjazm raduje moje stare serce.

Objął oboje niespodziewanie ojcowskim gestem i skierował w stronę drzwi.

\- Skoro formalności mamy już za sobą, może przejdźmy do części mniej oficjalnej? Panna Owens na pewno chciałaby odświeżyć się po podróży. Severusie, zechcesz wskazać naszemu gościowi jego kwatery?

\- Jeśli to nie problem - wtrącił gość aksamitnym tonem, a Snape poczuł ciarki na plecach, po raz kolejny słysząc z ust kobiety te same słowa.

\- Ależ skąd, moja droga. Żaden problem - zagruchał Dumbledore. - To w pobliżu kwater Severusa.

\- W pobliżu pracowni eliksirów, dyrektorze - poprawił odruchowo Snape.

\- Oczywiście, mój chłopcze. Oczywiście - zgodził się ochoczo stary czarodziej. - Myślę, że pozostałe formalności mogą jeszcze chwilę poczekać. Szkoda byłoby marnować taki piękny dzień. Panno Owens, kiedy już się pani rozgości, zapraszam do siebie na filiżankę herbaty.

\- Z przyjemnością, dyrektorze.

\- Severusie, na ciebie też mogę liczyć?

\- Niestety, dyrektorze. Obowiązki…

\- Ach, oto przykład prawdziwego pracoholika. - Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Alexandry. - W takim razie jesteśmy umówieni.

Łagodnym, lecz stanowczym gestem poprowadził ich do drzwi i niemal wypchnął na klatkę schodową. Snape nie przejął się zbytnio niekonwencjonalnym zachowaniem pryncypała. Przyzwyczaił się już do jego dziwactw. Za to Alexandra wydawała się nieco zaskoczona. Szybko jednak opanowała się i podążyła za swym przewodnikiem. Severus zdobył się jedynie na względnie uprzejme „Proszę za mną", odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w dół schodów. Czuł się wściekły i upokorzony. Zarówno tym, jak potraktował go dyrektor, jak i również całą sytuacją związaną z towarzyszącą mu kobietą. Nie mógł się zdecydować, która sprawa dotknęła go bardziej.

Na korytarzach pojawiło się już więcej uczniów. Leniwie przechadzali się tu i tam, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się radośnie. Na widok profesora milkli i odruchowo odsuwali się pod ściany. Snape nie zaszczycił nikogo swoim spojrzeniem. Maszerował szybko, powiewając za sobą czarną szatą i jedynie kątem oka zerkał na podążającą za nim kobietę. Specjalnie narzucił takie tempo. Chciał sprawdzić, czy będzie w stanie za nim nadążyć. Była w stanie, choć z nieskrywaną satysfakcją stwierdził, że dostała zadyszki.

W końcu i on musiał przyznać, że jego zachowanie jest, łagodnie mówiąc, niezbyt dojrzałe. Niepotrzebnie zwraca na siebie uwagę uczniów, a także nauczycieli. Na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Pomimo oczywistego wzburzenia musiał zachować pozory. A poza tym stwierdził, że i jego oddech jest nieco zbyt szybki. Zwolnił, pozwalając, by Alexandra całkowicie się z nim zrównała. Rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie, lecz w żaden sposób nie skomentowała jego zachowania. W sumie to dobrze, bo gdyby spytała, czy przypadkiem nie zostawił na ogniu kociołka z eliksirem, mógłby nie wytrzymać. Im niżej schodzili, tym mijali więcej osób. W sali wejściowej panował naprawdę spory ruch. Zwolnili jeszcze bardziej, lawirując pośród beztroskich, roześmianych twarzy. Snape`owi bynajmniej nie było do śmiechu. Ukłonił się uprzejmie mijającej ich profesor Sprout, skierował się w stronę wiodącego do lochów korytarza i w końcu zdecydował się przemówić.

\- Panno Owens… - zaczął niezwykle konwersacyjnym tonem.

\- Alex - poprawiła go natychmiast kobieta.

\- Więc, Alex, jest pani pełna niespodzianek.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Oczywiście. Samo pani imię okazało się być nieco mylące. - Zerknął na nią badawczo, lecz jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji. Grała naprawdę wyśmienicie.

\- Ach, no tak. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Pan również uważa, że kobieta nie może osiągać sukcesów w dziedzinie warzenia eliksirów? - spytała.

Nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się w nią tak intensywnie, że chyba nareszcie poczuła się speszona.

\- Nie ukrywam swojej płci, profesorze - rzekła swobodnie. Może nawet zbyt swobodnie w tej sytuacji.

\- A co pani ukrywa? - spytał chytrze.

\- Ależ profesorze, skąd w ogóle ten pomysł?

\- Jestem z natury podejrzliwy.

\- Rzeczywiście. Powinnam o tym pamiętać.

\- Powinna pani - stwierdził dwuznacznie. - I wcale nie twierdzę, że kobieta nie może osiągać sukcesów. W jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie.

\- Tylko…?

\- Tylko doszliśmy do pani kwater. Zapraszam na pokoje.

Zatrzymał się i gestem wskazał jej solidne dębowe drzwi.

 **oooOooo**

Otworzył drzwi pokoju. Machnął różdżką, zapalając zatknięte w żyrandolu świece, po czym wycofał się, by przepuścić ją przodem. Podziękowała z uśmiechem. Widać przyzwyczajona była do równie szarmanckiego zachowania. Weszła do środka, rozglądając się z zainteresowaniem. Podążył za nią. Zaledwie tylko przestąpił próg pomieszczenia, szybkim niewerbalnym zaklęciem zapieczętował drzwi, a potem rzucił na nie zaklęcie wyciszające. Osiągnął dokładnie to, co planował. Znalazł się z nią sam na sam. Odcięci od świata. Tylko on i ona. I tajemnica, którą przed nim skrywała. Zaskoczona trzaśnięciem drzwi odwróciła się prosto na wycelowaną w siebie różdżkę. Nie zareagowała histerycznie. Właściwie w ogóle nie zareagowała. Stała spokojnie, wpatrując się w gorejące gniewem oczy.

\- Dobrze się bawisz? - wysyczał.

\- Co do…

\- Pytam, czy dobrze się bawisz?

Przez moment zawahała się, jakby zastanawiała się, czy ciągnąć dalej grę. Jednak pewność w oczach mężczyzny skłoniła ją do zmiany taktyki.

\- Więc już wiesz? - Uśmiechnęła się leciutko.

\- Oczywiście. Za kogo mnie masz?

\- Na pewno nie za głupca.

\- Czyżby?

\- Posłuchaj…

\- Nie, panno Owens. To ty mnie posłuchaj. Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, kim jestem i do czego jestem zdolny. Pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. Byłem Śmierciożercą. Ale już to wiesz, musiałaś widzieć tatuaż. Zaatakowałaś mnie. A ja bardzo nie lubię być atakowany. Jesteś naszym gościem, to prawda, lecz możesz mi wierzyć, że nie zawaham się. Jeśli uznam, że stanowisz dla mnie zagrożenie, po prostu cię wyeliminuję. Nie, nie muszę uciekać się do ostateczności. Znam wiele innych sposobów na pozbycie się uciążliwego kłopotu. I możesz być pewna, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja zrobię to tak, by nikt się nie zorientował.

Chyba mu uwierzyła. Zbladła lekko, a w jej oczach zamigotała niepewność. Jeszcze nie strach, ale już jej zapowiedź. Cóż, reputacja zimnego sukinsyna czasami się przydaje.

\- Nie atakowałam cię - wyszeptała.

\- A jak nazwiesz to, co się wydarzyło?

\- To nie był atak - powtórzyła.

\- Więc co? Czego użyłaś? Imperio?

\- Nie! Nie użyłabym Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego. - Pomimo zdenerwowania zdołała się lekko zarumienić.

\- A czego ?

\- Severusie…

\- Co mi zrobiłaś? - warknął, unosząc różdżkę nieco wyżej. Teraz celował jej prosto w twarz. - Co mi, do cholery, zrobiłaś?

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Wściekły mężczyzna i zakłopotana kobieta. Oboje bladzi, oboje spięci. Snape wykonał delikatny ruch nadgarstkiem. Różdżka w jego dłoni zaledwie drgnęła, ale Owens musiała rozpoznać rzucane przez niego zaklęcie. Albo się go tylko domyślała. Postanowiła jednak nie dać mu szansy na grzebanie w jej myślach.

\- Poczekaj - wyszeptała szybko, zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć inkantację. Skupiła wzrok na czubku jego nieruchomej teraz różdżki. - Poczekaj. Wszystko ci wyjaśnię - dodała już głośniej.

\- Słucham - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, a kostki jego zaciśniętych na kawałku drewna palców aż pobielały.

\- Wypiłeś eliksir - powiedziała, znów patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Mów dalej - ponaglił ją. Musiał przyznać, że słowo „eliksir" odrobinę go zaintrygowało.

\- To jeden z moich wynalazków - wyjaśniła. - Na bazie jednego z eliksirów miłosnych, ale odpowiednio zmodyfikowany powoduje jedynie wybiórcze skutki i nie jest aż tak niebezpieczny.

\- Ty tak uważasz - prychnął. - Kiedy niby miałem go wypić?

\- Dolałam ci do drinka w Trzech Miotłach.

\- Jak?

\- Przy barze. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Niczego nie zauważyłeś.

\- Ty…

Przypomniał sobie nieostrożnego klienta, który wpadł na niego z takim impetem. Jeśli to rzeczywiście była ona, mogła w chwili zamieszania sięgnąć ręką w stronę jego szklanki. I rzeczywiście niczego nie zauważył. Zrobił krok w jej stronę. Podziałało. Przylepiła się do ściany w bezskutecznej próbie odsunięcia się od niego i wstrzymała oddech. Patrzył w nienaturalnie rozszerzone źrenice, nie mogąc się zdecydować, jak właściwie ma z nią postępować. Na razie tylko jej groził i musiał przyznać, że groźby odniosły skutek. No, chyba, że znowu udawała… Zbliżył się jeszcze o krok, różdżkę nieco opuścił, jej koniec oparł leciutko o podbródek kobiety.

\- Dlaczego? - spytał. Teraz jego głos przypominał złowrogi syk. - Dlaczego mnie odurzyłaś? Z czyjego rozkazu? Odpowiadaj!

\- To nie tak! - jęknęła. Wprawdzie drżała na całym ciele, ale dzielnie wytrzymała jego spojrzenie. - Nikt inny za tym nie stoi. To ja. Tylko ja.

\- Dlaczego? - powtórzył.

\- Bo tego chciałam! - krzyknęła zdesperowana. - Chciałam tego od lat. Odkąd chodziliśmy razem do szkoły.

Umilkła, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. W jej oczach zaskrzyły się łzy. Snape zgłupiał. Nie takiego wyznania się spodziewał. Cofnął się zdezorientowany, wciąż jednak mierząc do niej różdżką.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - wybełkotał.

\- Kochałam się w tobie, durniu! - wyrzuciła z siebie, teraz już ze złością. - A ty nawet mnie nie zauważałeś. Tyle razy próbowałam z tobą porozmawiać, zbliżyć się, ale ty poza nią świata nie widziałeś. Nic tylko Lily. Chociaż ona miała cię w nosie. Nie mogłam pojąć, dlaczego aż tak ci na niej zależy?

Snape poczuł, że ma w głowie zupełny mętlik. Niby słyszał jej słowa, lecz jakoś nie potrafił poukładać ich w logiczną całość. Nigdy nie rozumiał kobiet i był przekonany, że już nie zrozumie. Nie po czymś takim.

\- To prawda. - Głos jej drżał, ale już nie krzyczała. - Nie ma żadnego spisku. Nikt mnie nie nasłał. To wszystko moja wina.

\- Owens, na Merlina, mam uwierzyć, że napoiłaś mnie eliksirem, bo byłaś zazdrosna?

\- Gdy to planowałam, brzmiało to trochę inaczej - przyznała niechętnie.

\- Zapewne. Pomyślałaś choć przez chwilę, jak ja będę się z tym czuł?

\- Szczerze? - Pociągnęła nosem. - Chyba nic nie myślałam. Tak się cieszyłam, gdy dowiedziałam się, że uczysz tu eliksirów i że znowu się z tobą spotkam. Chyba mi z tej radości rozum odjęło. Potem poszperałam trochę w prasie i nie tylko… Z uzyskanych informacji wywnioskowałam, że z nikim się nie związałeś, a w dodatku niektórzy uważają, że wręcz unikasz kobiet. Pomyślałam, że nic się nie zmieniło. Że wrócę tu, a ty znowu zaczniesz traktować mnie jak powietrze.

\- Odkąd dowiedziałem się, że przyjeżdżasz, traktowałem cię jak mistrza eliksirów z zaprzyjaźnionej Szkoły Magii - mruknął. - Nie miałem pojęcia, kim tak naprawdę jesteś. Poza tym nawet cię nie pamiętałem.

\- No właśnie… - sapnęła.

\- Co „no właśnie"? Byłaś smarkatą nastolatką, jedną z wielu, która w dodatku opuściła szkołę przed jej ukończeniem. Czego się spodziewałaś?

\- Nie wiem. - Zwiesiła głowę. - Nagle wszystko wymknęło mi się spod kontroli. Przestraszyłam się. Wysłałam do dyrektora list, w którym zawiadamiałam go, że przybędę dzień później. Potrzebowałam czasu. Chciałam zebrać myśli, może popytać miejscowych… Poszłam do Trzech Mioteł. Trochę wypiłam. Może nawet więcej niż trochę. Nie spodziewałam się, że się tam zjawisz. Miałeś wyjść po mnie dopiero dzisiaj… Pomyślałam, że drugiej okazji już nie będzie. Potem już wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko…

Umilkła, wciąż ze spuszczona głową. Snape pomyślał, że to nawet dobrze. W ten sposób nie widzi wyrazu jego twarzy, a był przekonany, że zastygł na niej wyraz osłupienia. Nie wiedział, co ma z tym wszystkim zrobić, jak zareagować. Tak oto w jednej chwili prosto z powieści szpiegowskiej trafił do taniego romansidła ze sobą w roli głównej. To był zdecydowanie zły dzień.

Opuścił w końcu różdżkę i wycofał się w głąb pokoju. Zaczął krążyć nerwowo od ściany do ściany, nie spuszczając jednak kobiety z oczu. Alexandra została na miejscu, Nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie bardzo wie, jak powinna się zachować. Jakby chciała rzucić mu się w ramiona, a jednocześnie bała się nawet poruszyć. Dopiero po przedłużającej się nienaturalnie ciszy ośmieliła się podnieść wzrok.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić? - spytała cicho.

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą.

Zatrzymał się wreszcie na środku pokoju. Splótł ręce na piersi. Ból głowy znów dał o sobie znać. W ogóle czuł się dziwnie zmęczony. Z dreszczem obrzydzenia uświadomił sobie, że to zapewne efekt ostatniej niezwykle intensywnej nocy. A żeby ją…Takich rzeczy się nie robi! No chyba, że jest się skurwysynem i mordercą. Lub śmierciożercą. Tfu! Skarcił się w duchu. Co to w ogóle za rozważania? Patrzył na kobietę, czując, że ogarnia go coraz większe znużenie. Chciał stąd uciec. Zaszyć się w swoim pokoju ze szklaneczką czegoś mocniejszego i po prostu przestać myśleć. Alex stała wciąż pod drzwiami, wyraźnie zakłopotana i przestępowała z nogi na nogę.

\- Ile masz lat? - spytał w końcu.

\- Słucham? - Zamrugała zaskoczona.

\- Czternaście? Piętnaście?

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- To proste pytanie. Liczę, że będziesz w stanie na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Jestem dwa lata młodsza od ciebie.

\- Jesteś więc dorosła?

\- Do czego zmierzasz?

\- Chciałbym wiedzieć, z kim mam do czynienia: z dorosłą kobietą czy z rozpuszczoną smarkulą?

Wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem znowu spuściła wzrok.

\- Masz rację. Zasłużyłam sobie.

\- Zasłużyłaś na znacznie więcej. Kobieto, odurzyłaś mnie, uwiodłaś. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak nazywa się to, co zrobiłaś?

Słowo „gwałt" jakoś nie chciało przejść mu przez usta. Nie, jeśli odnosiło się do jego osoby.

\- Wcale nie byłeś niechętny - odparowała.

\- Byłem nieświadomy. To różnica.

\- Nieprawda. Mogłeś oprzeć się działaniu eliksiru. On nie może zniewolić cię całkowicie. Gdybyś się opierał, po prostu by nie zadziałał.

Przypomniał sobie tek krótki moment, w którym pragnął się wycofać. Teraz wiedział już, że mógł to zrobić. Poddał się jednak. Czyżby więc naprawdę tego pragnął? Aż tak długo pozostawał sam, że skwapliwie wykorzystał nadarzającą się okazję? Nawet jeśli zrobił to podświadomie?

\- Próbowałem - wyjaśnił. Zabrzmiało to jakoś słabo. Chyba nawet siebie by nie przekonał.

\- Widać niewystarczająco.

\- Co sugerujesz?

\- Tak właśnie działa ten eliksir. Gdybyś mnie odtrącił, do niczego by nie doszło.

\- Więc to moja wina? - warknął groźnie.

\- Tego nie powiedziałam, choć gdyby się nad tym zastanowić… Przynajmniej po części…

\- Jesteś zepsuta do szpiku kości.

\- Masz rację - powiedziała. - Masz całkowitą rację. Nic nie usprawiedliwia mojego zachowania. To był impuls. Cholera, za dużo wypiłam, a kiedy cię zobaczyłam, odżyły wspomnienia.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, aby kiedykolwiek wcześniej doszło pomiędzy nami do zbliżenia - wycedził chłodno. - Więcej, nie przypominam sobie, aby cokolwiek pomiędzy nami zaszło. O jakich wspomnieniach więc mówisz?

\- Och, no przecież wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz - poprawiła się.

\- Doprawdy? - Patrzył na nią z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. - A jeśli nie?

\- To jestem w dupie - wyrwało jej się.

\- Panno Owens, cóż za słownictwo! - zakpił. - Nie przystoi damie wyrażać się w ten sposób.

\- Wiele rzeczy nie przystoi damie - zgodziła się. - Całe szczęście, że nią nie jestem.

Parsknął zirytowany. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Wyglądała na skruszoną. Coś jednak mówiło mu, że nie żałuje tego, co zrobiła, już raczej tego, że została przyłapana. Znał kilka kobiet tego pokroju. Były na swój sposób fascynujące, lecz wiedział, jak niebezpiecznie było narazić się na ich gniew. Dlatego raczej od nich stronił, ograniczając kontakty do niezbędnego minimum. Obawiał się, że tym razem nie będzie to takie proste. W końcu czekało go pół roku wspólnej pracy nad szczególnie problematycznymi i niebezpiecznymi eliksirami. Ścisłej współpracy, jeśli miało cokolwiek wyjść z tego międzyszkolnego projektu. A nie chciał marnować cennego czasu zupełnie na próżno. Jeśli już miał przyłożyć się do pracy, wolał, by były z tego wymierne korzyści. Tylko jak miałoby to wyglądać z osobą, która tak ochoczo wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi z jego strony i po prostu wzięła to, na co miała ochotę? No dobrze, powiedzmy, że przynajmniej częściowo działała pod wpływem alkoholu. Jaką jednak miał gwarancję, że kiedyś nie zechce tego powtórzyć? Na jego korzyść przemawiał fakt, że przynajmniej wiedział już, czego można się po niej spodziewać. Mógł więc się bronić. Pozostawała jedynie kwestia tego, co już się wydarzyło. O wszystkim miały pojęcie tylko trzy osoby. Mężczyzna, który wynajmował pokój, Alexandra i on sami. Hotelarz został już unieszkodliwiony. Snape pomyślał, że aby wygrać partię, musi grać niezwykle rozważnie.

\- Usiądź. - Wskazał jej stojącą pod ścianą sofę.

Posłuchała. Poruszała się ostrożnie, z wahaniem. Zupełnie jakby obawiała się z jego strony jakiegoś ataku. Zignorował to. Przysunął sobie jeden z foteli, usiadł naprzeciwko niej, odkładając różdżkę na kolana.

\- Wiesz, że to, czego się dopuściłaś, w Wielkiej Brytanii podlega karze? - zaczął dyplomatycznie.

\- O ile na mnie doniesiesz - odparowała chytrze.

\- Zgadza się. Myślisz, że powinienem to zrobić?

\- Czy powinieneś? Pytasz mnie, czy mam ochotę na spotkanie z tutejszym wymiarem sprawiedliwości? Nie, nie mam ochoty, ale wiem, że to, co zrobiłam, było niewłaściwe. I jeśli będzie trzeba, jestem gotowa ponieść tego konsekwencje.

\- Tak po prostu?

\- Jeśli tak zdecydujesz. Mam jednak nadzieję, że okażesz swe miłosierdzie kobiecie, która zbłądziła.

\- Masz nadzieję? - spytał z przekąsem. - A na jakiej podstawie?

\- Bo podobnie jak ja chciałbyś uniknąć niepotrzebnego rozgłosu.

Po raz kolejny go zaskoczyła. To oczywiste, że ostatnią rzeczą, której pragnął, było zobaczenie swojego nazwiska na pierwszej stronie Proroka Codziennego. No cóż. Musiał przyznać, że jest bezczelna, ale i jednocześnie niegłupia. Bezwiednie ujął różdżkę w dłonie i zaczął przetaczać ją między palcami. Zauważył, że lekko zesztywniała. „Boi się". Pomyślał. „Wie, lub domyśla się, że mogę być niebezpieczny. I dobrze. Niech tak myśli". Przyglądała mu się czujnie jak zagonione w kąt zwierzątko. Zirytowało go to jeszcze bardziej. Pieprzona uwodzicielka, która nagle udaje skrzywdzoną przez los panienkę. A żeby ją stratowało stado wściekłych hipogryfów! Zmierzył ją przeciągłym spojrzeniem, za wszelką cenę starając się ukryć targające nim emocje. Postanowił, że nie da jej tej satysfakcji. Nie odwróciła wzroku. Poczuł, że oblewa go fala gorąca.

Wstał, obszedł fotel dookoła i wtedy zaatakowała. Zareagowała błyskawicznie, wykorzystując moment, gdy odwrócił się do niej plecami. Wyciągnęła z rękawa szaty różdżkę i wycelowała w jego kierunku. Tylko dzięki wytrenowanemu w wielu podobnych sytuacjach instynktowi udało mu się w porę zareagować. Sparował jej zaklęcie oszczędnym ruchem nadgarstka, kolejny ruch i mógł obserwować, jak różdżka wysuwa się spomiędzy palców kobiety, a na jej twarzy maluje się wyraz szoku pomieszanego z niedowierzaniem. Spojrzała na niego rozszerzonymi nagle źrenicami, wciągnęła głośno powietrze. Różdżka znów świsnęła złowrogo. Alexandra opadła bezwładnie na oparcie sofy. Snape zamarł z wyciągniętą różdżką, dysząc ciężko. Wredna suka! Nie docenił jej. Salazarze wielki i potężny, znów jej nie docenił. Cała odstawiona przez nią komedia miała jedynie odwrócić jego uwagę. Ona też czekała na moment, gdy zostaną sami i bez świadków będzie mogła rzucić na niego Obliviate. I prawie jej się udało.

Czuł, że wstrząsają nim dreszcze, lecz zaraz się opanował. Podszedł bliżej, wpatrując się w jej spokojną teraz twarz. Wyglądała tak niewinnie. Mimo woli zastanowił się ilu też nieszczęśników dało się nabrać na jej pozorną słabość? Pieprzone przedstawienie z nią w roli słodkiej idiotki. Ilu było niewystarczająco czujnych i przebiegłych? W pewnym sensie miał jednak co do niej rację. Trafił mu się godny przeciwnik. Zdecydowanie na jego poziomie. I udało mu się go pokonać. Uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie. Może i na co dzień był tylko belfrem, lecz nie zapomniał, co to znaczy być szpiegiem. I biada wszystkim, którzy ośmielili się go nie doceniać. Teraz pozostawało już tylko posprzątać cały ten burdel. Bez pospiechu, bardzo dokładnie wycelował różdżkę prosto w jej twarz i spokojnie wyszeptał:

\- Obliviate.

Wyraz jej twarzy nie zmienił się, lecz był całkowicie pewien, że zaklęcie zadziałało. W końcu rzucał je już tyle razy, że niemal weszło mu to w nawyk. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, sprawdził, czy nie pozostawił po sobie jakichś podejrzanych śladów, po czym rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu i znów wycelował w nią różdżkę.

\- Renervate - wymruczał.

Drgnęła i poderwała się z sofy, rozglądając się wokoło zaskoczonym, nie do końca świadomym spojrzeniem. Zatrzymała wzrok na siedzącym naprzeciwko niej mężczyznę, który zdążył dyskretnie wsunąć różdżkę do kieszeni szaty.

\- Profesorze Snape? - wyjąkała. - Co się stało?

\- Panno Owens, czuje się pani już lepiej? - spytał, przywołując na twarz wyraz prawdziwej troski.

\- Co się stało? - powtórzyła.

\- Zasłabła pani. - zełgał gładko. - Cóż, podróże międzykontynentalne potrafią dać się we znaki. Powinna pani odpocząć.

\- Zasłabłam? - Znów się rozejrzała. - Ma pan na myśli, że zemdlałam?

\- Nie, nie było aż tak dramatycznie. - Uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. - Po prostu źle się pani poczuła. Pomogłem pani dojść do kanapy.

\- Och… - Wyglądała na zażenowaną. - Przepraszam. Sprawiłam panu kłopot…

\- Proszę się nie przejmować. Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem, co się stało. Zazwyczaj dobrze znosiłam podróże. Nawet tak dalekie.

Wstała i zachwiała się lekko. Snape natychmiast podskoczył do niej, chwytając ją za łokieć. Delikatnym, lecz stanowczym ruchem posadził ją z powrotem na sofie, po czym jednym machnięciem różdżki przywołał szklankę wody. Bez słowa uniosła ją do ust i wypiła na raz niemal połowę zawartości.

\- Dziękuję - wysapała. - Już mi lepiej.

Spojrzała w górę, prosto w oczy pochylającego się nad nią Severusa i zarumieniła się wdzięcznie. Był pewien, że tym razem niczego nie udaje. Naprawdę była zmieszana. „Dobrze tak zołzie jednej". Pomyślał z mściwą satysfakcją.

\- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, gdy teraz panią zostawię - powiedział. - Będzie miała pani czas, żeby się rozpakować i ochłonąć po podróży. Proszę się nie przejmować słowami dyrektora i nie spieszyć. Herbata nie zając, nie ucieknie. W końcu zdrowie jest najważniejsze, a zdrowie naszego gościa już w szczególności.

\- Naprawdę, zaraz całkiem dojdę do siebie - odpowiedziała, wstając. - Dziękuję za troskę.

\- Ależ to nic takiego - rzekł najbardziej kurtuazyjnym tonem, na jaki tylko było go obecnie stać. - Gdyby później czegoś pani potrzebowała, będę w pracowni eliksirów. To trzecie drzwi na lewo w głębi korytarza.

Skłonił się lekko i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Gdy chwycił za klamkę, dogoniła go.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. - rzekła, wciąż się rumieniąc. Wyciągnęła do niego rękę. - Naprawdę cieszę się, że będziemy razem pracować.

Uścisnął jej dłoń, patrząc jej w oczy. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy on także się cieszy. Wprawdzie usunął z jej pamięci to jedno feralne wspomnienie, lecz nie mógł wymazać całkowicie całej sfery uczuć i przemyśleń związanych z jego osobą. Zbyt wiele tego było. Pomyślał sobie, że przynajmniej to on jest teraz panem sytuacji i to on może kontrolować rozwój wypadków. Trudno było ocenić na jak długo, ale to i tak zawsze coś. Oczywiście, powinien mieć się na baczności. Z kobietami nigdy do końca nie można być niczego pewnym, ale w końcu czym byłoby życie bez odrobiny ryzyka?

\- Do zobaczenia na zajęciach, panno Owens - odpowiedział jedwabistym głosem.

Zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i odetchnął pełną piersią. Potem bez pośpiechu pomaszerował do końca korytarza, gdzie majaczyły drzwi do jego osobistych kwater. Mimowolnie pomyślał, że może przydałoby się rzucić na nie kilka dodatkowych zaklęć ochronnych? Ot, tak na wszelki wypadek. A potem zanurzył się w znajomym, pachnącym kurzem, starymi książkami i wodą po goleniu pokoju, podszedł do barku i nalał do szklanki solidną porcję Ognistej Whisky. Wychylił wszystko jednym haustem, nalał sobie drugą porcję i siadając w starym, wysłużonym, a przez to nieprzyzwoicie wręcz wygodnym fotelu, pomyślał tęsknie o ukrytej na dnie kufra paczce tytoniu. Z tym nałogiem wciąż próbował walczyć. Szło mu nawet całkiem dobrze. Nie palił już od dłuższego czasu, ale dziś, pomyślał ze znużeniem, dziś zdecydowanie zasłużył sobie na odrobinę przyjemności.

 **oooOooo**

Bar Pod Świńskim Łbem powoli się wyludniał. Przy stolikach pozostało zaledwie kilku najbardziej wprawionych koneserów serwowanych tutaj trunków. Stary barman rozejrzał się po sali, z wieloletnią wprawą oszacował czas, jaki pozostał mu do zamknięcia lokalu. Niedbałym ruchem różdżki rozpalił ogień w kominku. Był co prawda zaledwie początek września, lecz on czuł się dziś stary, a starzy ludzie mogą rozpalać w kominku nawet, gdy na dworze jest jeszcze ciepło. Sięgnął po szmatę i powrócił do polerowania stojących na ladzie kufli. Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z cichym skrzypieniem dawno nieoliwionych zawiasów. Aberforth z wyraźną niechęcią spojrzał na wchodzącego mężczyznę. Gość, nic sobie nie robiąc z marsowej miny gospodarza, przemaszerował pomiędzy stolikami i rozsiadł się na jednym z krzeseł tuż przy barze.

\- Dobry wieczór - powiedział pogodnie.

\- Witaj, Albusie. - Barman nie czekając na zamówienie, postawił przed mężczyzną szklankę wypełnioną dojrzewającym w dębowych beczkach miodem. Drugą przysunął do siebie. - Cóż sprowadza cię do mnie o tak późnej porze? Czyżby znów któryś z twoich pracowników zniknął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach?

\- Nie. Tym razem przyszedłem się napić. Moi podwładni poradzą sobie sami. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

\- Pozostawiłeś ich samych bez opieki? - spytał barman z wyraźną nutą ironii w głosie.

\- Są dorośli.

\- Wczoraj również byli.

\- Owszem, byli…

\- Domyślam się, że nigdy nawet nie dowiedzą się, jaką troską ich otaczasz?

\- Cóż, taka już rola dyrektora. - Dumbledore pociągnął długi łyk złocistego płynu, przymykając z zadowoleniem oczy. - Mam nadzieję, że się nie dowiedzą. Obawiam się, że mogliby opacznie zrozumieć moje intencje - dodał.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, dyrektorze, czy znowu knujesz jakąś niecną intrygę?

\- Ach, mój drogi, jesteś niesprawiedliwy.

\- Pamiętaj, że znam cię lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, Albusie.

\- Więc powinieneś wiedzieć, że i tak nie odpowiem na twoje pytanie.

Zamilkli. Długi czas po prostu siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, wpatrując się w swoje szklanki. Raz po raz któryś unosił naczynie do ust i pociągał spory łyk. Ogień wesoło trzaskał w kominku.

\- Wiesz - odezwał się w końcu Aberforth - odkąd przyłapałem tego młokosa na podsłuchiwaniu pod drzwiami, nie darzę go wielką sympatią, ale dzisiaj niemal jest mi go żal. Biedak nie będzie miał szans w starciu z tobą i twoimi pomysłami. Może powinienem go ostrzec?

\- I przyznać się, że śledziłeś go na moje polecenie?

Barman westchnął zrezygnowany. Nie, tego oczywiście zrobić nie mógł. Już nawet nie chodziło o gniew, jakiego należało się spodziewać, przyznając się do takiego przewinienia. Po prostu nie miał serca. Żałował, że dał się wciągnąć w tę niezbyt czystą grę. Stało się. Trudno. Teraz musiał zrobić wszystko, by wyjść z tej sytuacji z twarzą.

\- Więc co zamierzasz zrobić w sprawie tych dwojga? - spytał wreszcie.

\- Nic. Daję im wolną rękę. - Dumbledore opróżnił swoją szklankę i natychmiast podsunął ją barmanowi do ponownego napełnienia. Aberforth dolał mu szczerze.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- No cóż, muszę im zaufać. Przecież, na Merlina, chyba się nie pozabijają?

\- A jeśli się mylisz?

\- To będę musiał rozejrzeć się za nowym mistrzem eliksirów - powiedział wesoło Albus i uniósł szklankę do toastu. - Za młodość! - zagrzmiał.

\- Za młodość! - zawtórował mu Aberforth, po czym obaj wypili do dna.

 **Koniec**


End file.
